


craving a touch i've never known

by zerlane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Team Bonding, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), keith does not like being known as the team loner, keith needs love and affection and doesn't know how to show it, mild klance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerlane/pseuds/zerlane
Summary: Keith has made his peace with being the team loner, even if it means that he watches in envy as Pidge lays on Hunk in the common room as they chat about enhancing the teleduv, or when Lance and Allura exchange comforting words to one another after a particularly draining battle.





	craving a touch i've never known

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write this for a while ,,, uhhh i hope y'all like it  
> it's a theory of mine that keith secretly hates being the team loner but doesn't know how to say it because everybody assumes that he doesn't want to talk to them

Keith is the loner.

~~According to Pidge, anyway.~~

He doesn’t spend time with the other paladins, but the other paladins don’t spend time with him, either. He wonders if they think that he doesn’t like to spend time with them. He wonders when they established the roles each paladin has on the team. Maybe there was a team meeting that he wasn’t a part of.

That’s all bullshit, anyway. No singular word can describe someone’s being, even if they have no personality. Humans (and aliens) are complex. They have a multitude of emotions and moods that are constantly changing, just like them. What you do at the age of 17 has little correlation to what you do at the age of 40.

Still, Keith has made his peace with being the team loner, even if it means that he watches in envy as Pidge lays on Hunk in the common room as they chat about enhancing the teleduv, or when Lance and Allura exchange comforting words to one another after a particularly draining battle.

He’ll find a way to live.

* * *

Keith thought he could handle it.

He can’t.

He doesn’t understand why it stabs him in the heart when it’s only Shiro that speaks with him in the group meetings, or when the only banter that the others exchange with him is in the midst of an easy battle. He has lived the majority of his life closed off from other people. His mother left when he was still a baby, his father died when he was a young kid. He was tossed from foster home to foster home until Shiro took him under his wing. Even then, his crippling trust issues kept him from truly communicating with Shiro about his wants and needs until a year later.

_You shouldn’t care. You’re not even close with them._

_They don’t care._

_They never did._

Shiro tries to make him feel included, but nobody ever picks up on his efforts. Keith silently thanks him anyway.

Turns out, watching your whole team bond, sans you, is pretty fucking difficult.

Keith has been deprived of the love only a full family could provide his entire life. How can he possibly crave something that he’s never had?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed me when i'm hungry, pls show me love  
> srry if this is shitty i'm only 15 lmao


End file.
